Barreras del Corazón
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: WolfxYuu. El único motivo por el cual Yuri no acepta a Wolfram como pareja es porque ambos son chicos. Pero cuando un giro del destino lo convierte en chica, ¿cuál será su excusa? Sumario completo dentro, junto con una nota. Por favor, leer.


Sumario: WolframxYuri El único motivo por el cual Yuri no acepta a Wolfram como pareja es porque ambos son chicos. Pero cuando un giro del destino lo convierte en chica¿cuál será su excusa. Sumario completo dentro. A todo este problema agréguenle una guerra que se avecina, un misterioso príncipe humano y la codicia e intrigas de un grupo de nobles mazokus. ¿Podrá Yuri aclarar sus sentimientos y salvar a su reino?

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh no me pertenece, sino que es obra de sus respectivos autores. No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio al publicar esto, mi objetivo es el de entretener.

Advertencia: Spoilers para la serie completa y parte de las novelas.

Notas:

- "Blah" Diálogos.

- 'Blah' Pensamientos.

- Sí, el cambio de 'Yuuri' a 'Yuri' es intencional.

- Los primeros capítulos quizás sean algo lentos, pero lo mejor viene más adelante. El primer capítulo es apenas una introducción.

**Edición:** Luego de los primeros reviews, creo que es necesario agregar esta nota. Tengo motivos muy fuertes para hacer lo que estoy haciendo, quiero trabajar con este tipo de trama. Me gusta el shonen-ai, pero también me gusta experimentar. No quiero dar más detalles aquí porque arruinaría por completo la historia, así que si tienen preguntas por favor dejen un review con su cuenta para poder responderles, envienme un mensaje privado o dejen su e-mail, que con gusto les explico lo que quiero hacer.

Me gustaría trabajar más con la historia para que entiendan lo que trato de hacer, por eso mencioné **diferente**, pero al ver la misma reacción en los reviews... simplemente se me desinflan los ánimos.

* * *

**Barreras del Corazón**

Capítulo 1- Los Extraños Caminos del Destino

Por: Kurotsuki Shie.

* * *

El día de hoy no había sido bueno para el joven Rey de Shin Makoku. Para empezar, Wolfram lo había tirado de la cama y se lastimó la espalda al caer. Por ese motivo no pudo ir a correr con Conrad como era su costumbre todas las mañanas. Gunter lo tuvo atrapado en el estudio gran parte de la mañana con lecciones de escritura y ortografía (al menos ya estaba en el nivel de Greta), historia y protocolo político. Aún después del almuerzo tuvo que continuar con sus estudios. 

Para rematar, Gwendal le anunció que debía ir a su oficina para examinar y firmar leyes y decretos, además de discutir las próximas reuniones con los dignatarios de reinos vecinos. La montaña de papeles le parecía eterna.

Lo único que vislumbraba con ansias era ver a su pequeña Greta antes de cenar. Pero hasta ese rayo de Sol fue arruinado por uno de las pataletas de celos de Wolfram.

El tutor de Greta sólo le había estrechado la mano y le comentaba lo bien que avanzaba la niña, cuando el rubio entró de repente al estudio y comenzó a lanzar miradas y comentarios ácidos en dirección del Rey. El profesor, al ver el aire tan cargado, se disculpó y se retiró, deteniéndose unos segundos para despedirse de Greta y de asegurarle que volvería mañana temprano. Una de las doncellas se llevó a Greta para que se aseara para la cena por órdenes de Wolfram.

Y ahí fue que inició la competencia de gritos. O más bien, la sinfonía de gritos que sólo provenían de una persona.

Yuuri caminaba apresuradamente, seguido por Wolfram y su escándalo. Usualmente el pelinegro ignoraba las sandeces que decía el rubio cuando entraba en estado de celos, pero el día de hoy fue distinto. El día de hoy tenía una migraña terrible y eso, por lo general, lo ponía de muy mal humor. El Rey entró a la habitación y trató de cerrarle la puerta al joven militar en la cara, pero este fue más rápido y logró detener el impacto.

"¡Deja de huir y escúchame!" Vociferó el rubio, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

"Te he estado escuchando desde el estudio del segundo piso." Masculló Yuuri, apretando los dientes.

"¡Jum! No hay remedio contigo, no puedo confiar en ti. Solamente eres un coqueto empedernido." Declaró el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos y levantando su nariz al aire.

El pelinegro caminó a la cama y se sentó, colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y descansando su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. "Estoy realmente harto que me estés diciendo las mismas tonterías. ¡No he hecho nada! Y aún así vas por medio castillo gritando como loco, diciendo que te engaño con cualquier cosa que respire." Dijo el muchacho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se halaba el cabello, buscando alguna manera para calmar su dolor de cabeza y a la vez desahogarse.

"¡Es porque lo haces! Nunca me prestas atención y soy tu prometido…"

"¡Deja de decir eso!" Gritó Yuuri. "Sácate de la cabeza que estamos comprometidos. No me voy a casar contigo. Punto."

Al decir esto, Wolfram descruzó sus brazos y su mirada, en vez de lucir más enojada, parecía herida y a la vez iracunda. El joven mazoku respiró hondo, como si tratara de armarse de paciencia. "Todavía no me explicas por qué no podemos estar juntos."

"Porque somos diferentes."

El rubio sacudió su cabeza. "No me vengas a decir que es porque los dos somos chicos." Wolfram pausó su discurso por unos momentos. "Yuuri, es que acaso no entiendes que te am…"

"No, el que no entiendes eres tú. De donde yo vengo, que dos hombres estén juntos es mal visto…" El pelinegro pretendía continuar, pero fue interrumpido.

"¡No eres más que un hipócrita!"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, como me escuchas, un hipócrita." Espetó Wolfram, sus palabras parecían veneno. "Defiendes que el amor no tiene nada que ver con las diferencias, que los humanos y los mazokus se pueden relacionar, sin embargo tus malditos prejuicios terrestres te impiden tomar el paso que haría que tu pueblo confiara más en ti."

Yuuri se puso de pie de un golpe, entornando sus ojos en dirección del joven soldado. "¿Hipócrita, yo? Tú eres el único hipócrita aquí. ¿Crees que no sé por qué quieres "casarte" conmigo¡Está muy claro que lo único que quieres es subir de rango! Más hipócrita eres tú porque dices una y otra vez que eso es amor."

El poco color que quedaba en el rostro de Wolfram desapareció y parecía que le faltaba muy poco para estallar y quemar todo el castillo. "Retira lo dicho."

"¡No!"

"Entonces…" Dijo el otro muchacho, apretando sus puños. "¿Así es que me ves¿Eso es lo que opinas de mis sentimientos?" El pelinegro no respondió. El rubio respiró hondo por última vez y cerró los ojos. "Si me disculpa, tengo rondas que realizar, Su Majestad… creo que está noche no vendré a acompañarlo." Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Yuuri sólo se quitó los zapatos y se arrojó en la cama. Estaba muy adolorido como para bajar a cenar. Cubriéndose con los cobertores, trató de conciliar el sueño, pero su conciencia no quiso dejarlo tranquilo. La verdad era que no le gustaba su manera de reaccionar cuando se sentía enfermo, pero no lo podía evitar. Además… tampoco le gustaba herir a Wolfram. A pesar de estar en contra del compromiso, aquellas palabras jamás debieron de salir por su boca; ni siquiera debió de pensarlas.

El joven militar siempre había sido su amigo, su confidente además de Conrad, y su protector. Tratarlo de esa manera era injusto.

'Hoy si que lo arruinaste, Shibuya.' Dijo para sí. 'Esta vez no creo que te perdone.'

Yuuri llegó a la conclusión de que debía ir a buscar a su prometido y disculparse. Debía arreglar las cosas antes de que algo peor sucediera.

Pero una fuerza bastante extraña lo dejó inmóvil. El pelinegro sentía como su energía se le escapaba del cuerpo, como sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. Quería gritar para alertar a alguien, porque esta sensación no era natural, pero tampoco podía emitir sonido alguno.

Muy pronto todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

"A Shibuya no le gustará esto." Dijo el Gran Sabio. Murata Ken se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado en el Templo de Shinou. La verdad era que, a pesar de que parte del alma del Primer Rey ya había conseguido ir al otro mundo, todavía era capaz de tener conversaciones con él. El mismo Shinou le había pedido que no les dijera nada a las doncellas del templo o a Yuuri, ya que debían de aprender a vivir y tomar sus propias decisiones. 

"¿Qué¿También tienes su apoyo?" Murata sonrió a medias y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, si ambos piensan que es lo más apropiado, no soy quien para detenerlos."

"Su Alteza." Murata escuchó la delicada voz de la sacerdotisa Ulrike. La peliblanca se aproximó unos pasos al joven de lentes. "Disculpe… ¿está hablando con alguien?"

"Con el viento, pero no es importante." Respondió, dejando que la luz de la luna se reflejara en sus lentes para que la sacerdotisa no pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando Yuri volvió en sí, la luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales de la habitación. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y cuando trató de desperezarse, sintió un cuerpo cálido a su lado. Volteándose un poco, Yuri pudo ver a Wolfram durmiendo profundamente a su lado en su camisón rosa. Emitió un ligero bufido. 'No eres más que un escandaloso dramático.' Se dijo mientras volvía a su posición anterior para poder dormirse nuevamente. 

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo el alivio invadía su ser al ver que el rubio no estaba tan enojado como pensaba.

* * *

"Es hora de levantarse. Su Majestad, Wolfram, ya amaneció. Tenemos muchos temas que cubrir hoy y…" La voz de Gunter se escuchaba en toda la habitación mientras el hombre abría las demás ventanas para que entraran los rayos del Sol. Yuri se cubrió el rostro con la almohada mientras sentía como su acompañante se ponía de pie a regañadientes. 

"No, todavía tengo sueño." Se quejó.

"Lo siento mucho, Su Majestad Yuri, pero tenemos muchas actividades en la agenda y no podemos darnos el lujo de retrasarnos." Dijo el hombre, sonando un poco arrepentido. Aunque fuera algo estricto con las lecciones de Su Majestad, a Gunter le encantaba mimar en lo que pudiera a Yuri. "Pero veré que puedo hacer para que el próximo fin de semana lo tenga libre." Agregó mientras le quitaba las sabanas de encima. Yuri gimoteó un poco pero se levantó de la cama.

"Su baño está listo y sus ropas están en el vestidor. Ahora, salgamos de aquí Wolfram, debemos de darle privacidad a Su Majestad Yuri mientras se cambia."

Mientras Gunter y Wolfram salían de la habitación, Yuri se paró frente al espejo. Su cabello estaba todo revuelto y probablemente bastante enredado; inútilmente trato de aplacarlo con sus dedos, pero sólo logró halárselo en el proceso. Suspirando, Yuri se sentó en la silla del tocador y tomó el cepillo que se encontraba fuera.

A pesar de estar despierta, no era hasta ahora que su visión comenzaba a enfocarse. Una vez terminada su labor, Yuri volvió a pasarse los dedos por su melena y dijo bostezando. "Vaya, parece que pronto tendré que cortarme el cabello."

Sus ojos negros se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, como si hubiera dicho algo extraño. Frunció el entrecejo y siguió acariciando su cabello. _"No me di cuenta que había crecido tan rápido."_ Pensó para sí, pero más bien parecía un pensamiento implantado, la verdad es que no recordaba haber olvidado recortarse como de costumbre. Encogiéndose de hombros, se puso de pie y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa de su pijama.

Todavía frente al espejo Yuri pudo ver con claridad la silueta de su cintura donde la camisa se ajustaba a su figura, su estomago plano y en forma gracias a su entrenamiento deportivo, y su busto…

Yuri permaneció congelada otra vez, viendo su imagen en el espejo como si fuera la primera vez. Su ceño fruncido cambió ligeramente a uno confundido. Era como si no se sintiera en su propio cuerpo. Por varios minutos permaneció de pie, sosteniendo la camisa del pijama abierta frente al espejo para verse. Esto era bastante extraño, pero difícil de explicar.

"¿Su Majestad¿Ya está lista para su baño?" Preguntó la voz de Gunter desde el exterior de la habitación,

"Eh, casi." Contestó Yuri. Terminado de desvestirse y poniéndose la bata de baño que Gunter le había dejado, la pelinegra salió de su habitación rumbo a su baño privado._"Pensaré en esto más tarde."_

* * *

"Entrando al comedor, Su Majestad Yuri." Anunció el hombre de cabellos lila en un tono autoritario. 

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y dejaron pasar a la joven reina. Yuri nunca había podido sentirse como alguien de la realeza vistiendo su uniforme escolar. Era simplemente una chaqueta negra de mangas largas con botones dorados. Claro, ella misma le había puesto su sello particular al: 1) Negarse a usar el uniforme de las chicas. Y 2) En vez de usar los pantalones negros como el uniforme de los chicos, optaba por usar unos pantalones rojos que le daban por encima de la rodilla. Podía admitir que ver a una chica vestida así era extraño, quizás algo extravagante, pero para nada majestuoso como las demás personas del reino afirmaban.

"Gunter, está bien. No necesitas anunciarme cada vez que entro en una habitación…" Murmuró la chica un tanto avergonzada mientras Greta la saludaba alegremente desde su puesto en la mesa con un "¡Hola, Yuri!" lleno de energía. Al lado de Greta se encontraba Wolfram, diciéndole a la pequeña que debía terminar pronto para poder comenzar con sus lecciones del día. La pequeña niña asintió y tomó un trago de su cáliz antes de continuar con su desayuno. Lady Celi estaba sentada al lado de su hijo más joven, luciendo tan atractiva como siempre y tratando de alimentar a su nuevo novio, un hombre alto y bien parecido de nombre Arturo, que lucía algo abochornado pero que igual cumplía los deseos de la rubia.

Gwendal, que al parecer ya había terminado de desayunar, continuaba sentado a la izquierda de Arturo y cuyo rostro delataba a leguas que no estaba a gusto con el espectáculo que su madre estaba presentando. A la derecha de Gwendal había un asiento vacío, probablemente el de Gunter. Y al lado de este, en el puesto reservado para Conrad se encontraba Murata Ken.

"Murata¿decidiste acompañarnos para desayunar?" Saludó Yuri, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla restante entre Murata y Greta.

Por unos breves instantes los lentes del Gran Sabio fueron opacados por la luz del Sol, pero el joven de pelo negro sonrió y respondió. "Es bueno romper el hábito de vez en cuando. Además, Ulrike está de acuerdo."

La reina asintió y se volteó para saludar y mimar un poco a Greta, mientras el semblante de Murata volvía a ser uno de seriedad y tomaba un trago largo de su cáliz en silencio.

"Por cierto…" Dijo Yuri unos momentos después. "¿Conrad aún no vuelve de su misión?"

Gwendal fue quien respondió. "Al parecer tuvo un contratiempo en Caloria, pero ya no debe de tardar. Estará en el reino dentro de dos días."

"¿Un contratiempo en Caloria¿Acaso la señorita Flurin está teniendo problemas?" Cuestionó la pelinegra un tanto preocupada.

"No lo creemos así." Le tranquilizó Gunter rápidamente. "Lo más probable es que tuvieron algunos problemas con el clima. Ya sabe usted, andar a caballo en terrenos llenos de lodo es muy peligroso. Su Majestad puede estar segura que si sucede algo, nosotros le informaremos al instante."

Sin embargo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Gwendal apretó con fuerza su cáliz y lo colocó sobre la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la debida. De repente, el estoico mazoku se puso de pie con una expresión indescifrable. "Yo me retiro. Nos veremos… más tarde."

El hombre de cabello oscuro salió velozmente del comedor, dejando a todos un tanto confundidos hasta que las puestas se volvieron a abrir estrepitosamente. En el umbral se encontraba una mujer pelirroja y cuya mirada azul resplandecía con cierta intriga.

"¿Han visto a Gwendal el día de hoy?" Preguntó Anissina en un tono amable pero que igual ocultaba una amenaza.

"Acaba de salir." Respondió Yuri.

"Probablemente está en su oficina." Dijo Wolfram, mecánicamente.

La pequeña Greta trataba de no reírse; Anissina era su heroína y no podía comprender por qué todos se comportaban de una manera tan extraña cada vez que ella aparecía. La inventora hizo una leve reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y cerró las puertas del gran comedor. Los presentes continuaron con su desayuno tranquilamente mientras el sonido de las botas de tacón de Anissina se hacía más débil conforme iba avanzando por el pasillo.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el grito de horror del hijo mayor de Celi resonó en todo el palacio, señal de que la inventora mazoku lo había atrapado y que lo estaba arrastrando para probar algún nuevo artefacto.

Gunter se aclaró la garganta. "Su Majestad, el día de hoy vamos a tratar con los preparativos para la fiesta del aniversario de su coronación. Después de todo, el año pasado usted no pudo quedarse para el banquete que le preparamos la primera vez."

"¿Tendremos una fiesta?" Cuestionó Greta alegremente. "Madre¿podemos invitar a Beatrice y a su padre?"

'_Madre… ¿por qué se siente que es la primera vez que me llama así?'_ Pensó Yuri para sí. "Claro que sí, todos nuestros amigos vendrán a la fiesta. Espero que también podamos localizar a Alford para enviarle una invitación." Wolfram emitió un bufido al escuchar el nombre del espadachín humano.

Una doncella se aproximó a la familia real e hizo una reverencia. "El tutor de la Princesa ha llegado y le espera en la biblioteca."

La pequeña castaña se limpió los labios con la servilleta y se puso de pie. Abrazó a sus padres y le sonrió a Yuri. "Esta noche Wolfram y yo practicaremos con la espada¿podrás venir?"

La pelinegra acarició la cabeza de Greta y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa. Las últimas dos veces no había podido cumplir con su promesa porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero sorprendentemente la Princesa lo había tomado como toda una señorita y no se había. En el fondo se debía de sentir decepcionada, pero también comprendía que Yuri trabajaba muy duro para mantener el reino en paz.

"Veré qué puedo hacer¿de acuerdo? Si logro llegar a tiempo, llevaré a Morgif conmigo para que respire aire fresco."

"Creo que a Morgif le gustará salir de la habitación de los tesoros." Comentó la niña y se retiró con la doncella hacia la biblioteca.

"Bien Gunter, estoy lista. Comencemos con las tareas del día."

* * *

La luz del Sol entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación del trono en el castillo de Pequeño Shimaron. Una figura joven, de largos cabellos rubios y vestimentas blancas se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el trono mientras observaba a su sirviente entrar. 

"¿Has cumplido con mis ordenes, Reyes?" Cuestionó el joven.

"Por supuesto, Su Majestad Saralegui. Aquí tengo la carta y una vez que usted le de el visto bueno, la enviaremos inmediatamente a Shin Makoku." Respondió Reyes mientras le extendía el pergamino.

Los ojos felinos de Saralegui examinaron el contenido de la carta y conforme iba avanzando en su lectura, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "Perfecta. Llévala a la mensajería."

El guardaespaldas personal del joven rey hizo una nueva reverencia y se retiró. "Muy prontos nos encontraremos, Su Majestad Yuri. Muy pronto." Murmuró para sí el rubio.

* * *

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señorita Gilbit. Shin Makoku le agradece todos sus detalles." Conrad se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión de la regidora de Caloria, la señorita Flurin Gilbit, despidiéndose. 

"No tiene que agradecérmelo, Sir Weller. Es lo menos que podemos hacer luego de Shin Makoku y Su Majestad Yuri nos ayudara tanto a la reconstrucción de mi pueblo." Le contestó humildemente la mujer. "Me agrada poder ayudarlos."

El castaño le regaló una sonrisa mientras un soldado traía su caballo. La despedida hubiera sido amena sino hubiera llegado el mayordomo de Flurin. El hombre, a pesar de sus años, llegó corriendo; su respiración era agitada y su rostro se encontraba bañado en sudor. "Es horrible mi señora, pero otro caso ha surgido a las afueras del pueblo… Acaba de… llegar una… carta…"

La mirada de Sir Weller se paseó entre ambos y pudo notar como la expresión de Flurin se volvió preocupada mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "Disculpa¿otro caso¿Qué está sucediendo?"

La mujer de cabellos plateados lo miró con ojos pena. "La verdad es que… todavía no sabemos bien lo que está sucediendo… Pero si lo desea, lo puedo poner al corriente con la situación."

"Por supuesto. Trataré de ayudar en lo que me necesite." Dicho esto, los tres entraron nuevamente en la mansión para discutir el acontecimiento.

Continuará…

* * *

No me pude resistir, KKM es mi nueva obsesión y además de la serie, y los OVA's, estoy leyendo las novelas. ¡Es una maravilla! A pesar de que es una serie shonen ai, quise hacer algo diferente xD espero que no me odien. 

Para los que reconocen el uniforme de Yuri, debo decir que soy una gran fan de Utena y siempre me agradó su estilo, por eso quiero darle el mismo a la Yuri de esta historia. Para los que no han visto Utena, aquí pueden ver su traje: http// www. geocities. com / aki-dono/ utenagroup. jpg

Sólo tienen que quitar los espacios, Utena es la del pelo rosa. Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews, me encantaría leer sus opiniones.

* * *


End file.
